The Slow Motion of Panic
by x-gemarrrr
Summary: This is an idea I had of what could be in 6x1. Spoilers for 5x25. Contains Smacked with bits of D/L :D
1. Empty Sounds

**Summary: This is an idea of what could be in 6x1. I watched Pay Up the other night and almost died lol. I hope people like it and it is only an idea, no gurantees :D**

* * *

Bullets. Shattering glass. Breaking bottles. Screams. Many screams. These noises filled the room that Detective Mac Taylor was now laying on the floor of and he should have been shaking with the vibrations of it but instead, he heard nothing. Everything went into slow motion and he didn't even notice a sharp pain emerge in his side. He looked to the side and saw his team lying on the floor. Danny was covering Lindsay protectively, making sure that no harm would come to his wife. Sheldon, Don, Adam and Sid were all covering their heads, protecting themselves from the bullets flying their way.

Mac scanned over them, making sure they were okay and turned his gaze to the woman who had lately, invaded his every thought. Stella was also on the ground, covering her head, her hands were in her messed curls and Mac could see that they were stained with blood. Without thinking, in the slow motion of panic, he ran over to her, crouching so to not make himself a sitting duck to the shooters. After what was too long for Mac, he finally reached Stella and put himself over her to make a shield. He felt her blooded hands clutch tightly on the sleeve of his jacket and they stayed like that for a few more slow moments until the noises that Mac should have been hearing subsided.

Slowly, Mac's hearing returned to normal and he heard crying from the terrified people who were scattered on the dirty wooden floor of the bar. Stella lifted her head and looked at Mac who was studying her hands.

"You okay?" Mac asked forcefully, wanting to clear his mind of worry that Stella had been hit.

"Yeah I'm okay, I cut myself on some glass on the floor. It's nothing too bad." Stella replied and Mac sighed with relief. He pulled her into a hug and clung to her like he had just been told he would never see her again. Stella responded to the hug with the same force and Mac felt the pain in his side increase. Stella pulled back and looked at her hand which was now painted with fresh blood. His blood.

"Mac, you're bleeding. You've been hit, you need help. Someone call an ambulance!" Stella shouted around the bar and she saw that Don quickly dialled 911 on his cell. Mac shook his head; he was determined not to show weakness. He had been through much worse than this; he just had to make sure that his team were okay. Like an answer to his thought, he heard Lindsay scream. Mac snapped his head in her direction and found that she was crouching over Danny who was now lay on the floor, his eyes fluttering up at his wife. Mac departed from Stella and ran over to his colleague.

Lindsay's eyes were gushing tears and her sobs could be heard all around the bar, over the sirens that had now joined the many others noises in Mac's ears. He looked down at the man who had in many ways been the son that Mac wished he had had and saw that the white of his shirt was stained a dark red. Mac quickly took off his jacket and used it to apply pressure to the wound.

Behind him, he heard a faint gasp from Stella as she saw that Mac's shirt was also stained the same dark red, however the burgundy colour of his shirt had caused most of the attention to still be placed on Danny, which is exactly what Mac wanted. He wasn't going to let someone else die. Not like this.

"It's going to be okay Danny, look at me." Mac said to Danny as his eyes were fluttering shut. Mac tapped him lightly on the cheek to keep his eyes open. Lindsay also started to try and keep Danny awake through her sobs.

"Come on sweetie, keep going, for me. For Lucy. She needs her Daddy and I need her Daddy. Come on, keep your eyes open." Lindsay was now stroking the hair from Danny's face softly and muttering to him repeatedly. Mac looked around back at the window and still saw no signs of flashing lights.

"Where the hell is the ambulance?!" Mac shouted as he looked out of the shattered window. He saw people staring at the scene in the bar like they were at a zoo. Everyone looked so interested at the pain and distress that they were observing and Mac wanted to wipe them all away with the palm of his hand. He looked back at Stella whose hair was blowing around her shoulders from the breeze issuing from the hole where the windows used to be. Her cheeks were stained with black mascara as was Lindsay's. Sheldon was helping Mac to stop the bleeding from Danny's side, speaking to him continually to keep him awake. Sid and Adam were staring out at the road, hoping for a sign of the ambulance passing. Don was now stood near the door that used to stand at the entrance to the bar and was looking blankly at his friend on the floor. Mac didn't know what to do, Don had just lost his love and now his best friend was in danger of following after her. All he could do was keep Danny alive, for Don, for Lindsay, for all of them.

Finally, flashing red lights filled the street in front of them and loud sirens mingled with the sounds of crying and panic. Mac wasted no time and lifted Danny from the floor. Sheldon never left his side, still applying pressure to the wound. In a blur of movement, running and shouting, Mac found himself watching the ambulance drive away with his dying colleague and friend, along with Lindsay, in the back.

Mac stared into the darkness of the night and sighed, causing his breath to float in the cold air like smoke. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Stella standing behind him, her eyes emptied of tears. He hugged her once more and took delight in her comfort. He still had her, she hadn't left him. He could always count on his Stella. The pain that he had forgotten in his side suddenly stabbed painfully and Mac fell to the floor, clutching at the wound, letting out a cry of pain into the night's many noises. He could see Stella panicking and could hear her shouts but they were only mingled with the slow motion blur and then his world turned black and he no longer heard any of the sounds that New York had to offer that terrible night.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like it and thankyou for reading my idea :D So what do you think is going to happen to Danny? Is Mac okay? All may be answered if you want another chapter :D Oh and if you do, it may be slow to upload as I am going away for a few days on Weds but if I have it done before I shall leave it as a departing gift lol :D **

**Please review - reviews make me smile :D**


	2. Empty Words

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I have been away for a few days and haven't had time to write :(**

**I hope you guys like it - contains a bit of D/L but much more smacked obvs :D**

* * *

Mac opened his eyes slowly and found that only white swam into his blurry vision. He felt an utmost peace and momentarily he thought that he had died and traveled to the unknown world of the afterlife. Mac couldn't believe that this was what death felt like. He had always expected to see a marvelous place with large golden gates surrounding a beautifully white clouded city. However, he didn't really care about all of that stuff, what he really expected and wanted to see was Claire smiling back at him, holding out her hand for him to take but none of that was here.

Then, just as Mac began to compute his surroundings, he felt a sharp, aching pain in his side. After this, Mac realized that he was lying down, his head propped up on a soft pillow. He blinked to try and un-blur his vision and the white he saw before was mingled with the dark grey of dust. Then slowly, his ears aggusted to the noises of the room he was lying in and he heard the continuous high beeping of a machine standing next to him. Mac lowered his head to look at what was causing his side to burn in pain and found a white bandage covering his chest. He moved his hand to investigate the wound that was lying beneath it but he felt the warmth of another hand touch his arm and he spun his head round. His eyes met a pair of emerald ones that were glistening in the artificial light of the room and a frown lay between them.

"Don't move. It won't do you any good." Stella whispered to him. Mac smiled, happy at the fact that he was not dead as he originally thought but here, in a hospital, with Stella next to him.

"What happened?" Mac asked and Stella's eyes began to water again.

"There was a shoot out in the bar we were in and you got hit. But you are okay, you are going to be fine, thank God." Stella took his hand and squeezed it gently. Mac shut his eyes to make sense of the events that led to him to be lying in a hospital bed. Slowly, the merged colours of his memories from the night before came together and painted the pictures that told him what he wanted to know. They were in a bar, honouring Angell when he heard shots. He was hit. He ran to Stella. A scream ran through his ears that made him shiver. Danny was lying on the floor, bleeding. He shouted for an ambulance. He carried Danny to one that arrived. He fell to the floor. Everything went black.

He looked back at Stella and her eyes had now spilt the tears that they were holding, which were now rolling across the already smudged make-up that was evidence of her earlier tears. He held her gaze with his own intense one and asked her the only questions running through his mind.

"Where is Danny? How is he? Did he make it?" Stella shushed him softly and stroked his hair with her hand to calm him. He felt his breathing slow as his panic lowered and he heard Stella speak quietly to him.

"He is alive but he is in a coma. He lost a lot of blood but without you, he would have died at the scene. You helped save him Mac." Mac breathed in deeply causing his side to sting but he didn't care about his pain. It seemed so trivial compared to Danny's suffering.

He knew that Stella was trying to make him feel better by telling him that he was a hero but he didn't feel like one. He wished that he was the one who was in Danny's place or that he could have at least done more to help him. After all, he was meant to look after his team and he didn't seem to be doing a very good job at that lately.

He looked back at Stella, glad that at least he had managed to protect her. She was his whole world to him and to lose her would be like losing Claire all over again… maybe worse. He couldn't let that happen, for his sake and hers.

The night of the shooting, Mac was thinking of asking Stella to dinner, to test the waters of a possible relationship with his best friend. Things had been different since Greece, neither of them could deny it and Mac had decided that it was time to move their relationship forward. Now he looked at her and even through the make-up was smeared on her face and her hair was tangled, she still looked beautiful. Even the dim light of the ward couldn't take the light from her eyes or the perfection from her face.

Stella looked down at the floor, shifting her feet, obviously finding it odd that Mac was staring at her in such a loving way. Mac used his thumb to softly brush her hand and sighed with relief. Yes, he was so glad she was here with him.

After a few moments, her green eyes met his blue ones again and she took his silence as an indicator of wanting to be alone.

"Do you need some time to yourself? I can go if you like." Stella turned to leave, pulling her hand from his but he took it again.

"No. Please stay. I need you." He whispered the last part with an intensity Stella had never heard before. She stared at him, her voice unable to make any noise but stutters. She knew, as did Mac that he was saying something more to her. He didn't just need her now, he needed her there forever, by his side, as partners and as a couple. Then she smiled warmly and took back her seat next to his side.

Mac turned his head to the door as he heard a soft knock. Don walked in and smiled as he saw that he was okay. The smile didn't reach his eyes and Mac knew that he was near breaking point.

"Hey, you okay?" Mac asked and Don shook his head slowly.

"No, no I'm not but I'm glad you are okay Mac. Jess would've been too." He stared at the floor for a moment and then taking a deep breath, he moved towards Mac and Stella. "I thought I would give you an update on how Danny is doin'."

Mac nodded to let him carry on.

"Well he hasn't changed much, he is still in a coma. They say they aren't sure if he is going to w -. To wa -. wake up." Don whispered the last sentence so it was almost inaudible and Mac saw a tear escape from the Detective's eyes and he had to fight to keep his own from showing.

Mac didn't know what to say, he couldn't say it would be fine. Don had heard that before in regards to Angell and yet it hadn't come true. He found that no words of comfort would come to his mouth so instead, he shook his head and prayed a quiet prayer to God that Danny would pull through. He had to.

*

Lindsay was staring through the window of Danny's room blankly. The exhaustion that she was feeling was obvious on her face and her tired eyes were emptied of all the tears that her body had released. She was holding her necklace absent-mindedly and was chewing on it just to give her hands something to do. She couldn't remember when she had last felt such a rush of overwhelming emotion. The agony that her body was under mentally was unbearable. The sadness, nervousness, panic and anger had all merged into one and she didn't know how much longer her numb legs would hold her for. The beeping of the machine in Danny's room was the only thing keeping her from a break down. It showed that he was alive. She couldn't lose him now, not when everything was finally shaping up. They had a beautiful daughter and a loving marriage. Not perfect but which marriages are?

She heard a distant sound of heels on the cold floor of the hospital and then felt the presence of people standing near her. She turned slowly, only turning her eyes away at the last second, to see Stella smiling sadly at her with Mac leaning on her. He was obviously too stubborn to use the wheel chair given to him.

None of them said anything. Their empty words of hope wouldn't help her and her cries of sadness to them would not change anything. The silence was the best they had to offer each other and she was just happy to have them there with her.

Lindsay saw in Mac's eyes that he was sorry for what had happened to Danny, maybe even want for it to be himself in there besides Lindsay's husband but Lindsay was glad it wasn't. She was happy that Mac was okay, she just wished that Danny was too.

Lindsay decided that the silence should be broken, Mac couldn't keep blaming himself.

"I'm glad you are okay Mac." Mac just looked at the shining floor, not responding. "And I don't wish for one second that you were in there instead of him. It wasn't your fault; it is the fault of whoever the bastard is that shot him. Please don't blame yourself." He looked at him, pleading and saw that Stella was also looking at him in the same way. He finally sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, okay. I just wish I could have done more."

"We all do." Lindsay whispered and then turned her head back to look at the man she loved. Mac placed his hand on her shoulder and then she felt both him and Stella leave. They knew she needed to be alone with him and that was the truth. Slowly, she made her way to the door, took a deep breath and walked in to the room.

*

Stella led Mac outside, knowing that the fresh air might do him some good. She led him to the bench that rested on the grey, bricked wall of the hospital and they both sat. She stared up at the sky and saw that it was turning a light shade of orange as the sun peaked up above the ground. She sighed and saw her breath float in the early morning air before vanishing into her surroundings.

It wasn't until then that she realized how cold she was. She had not brought a coat and the chill of the wind was causing her to shiver. She felt Mac place a warm arm around her and she snuggled into him, being careful not to lean on his side. He rubbed her arm softly and she breathed in his scent which caused her to smile and snuggle deeper into him.

Mac placed his head on hers and Stella didn't ever want to move. She was more than content here in the arms of the man that she was in love with. He placed a small kiss in her hair and she shivered again, this time not due to the cold.

Stella was so happy that Mac was okay. When he had collapsed, she had panicked more than she could have thought possible. That night, she had wanted to ask Mac to dinner, to see if maybe they could move on, beyond their friendship. Neither could deny that things had changed and Stella was ecstatic about that fact. She had been waiting for him for years.

Stella looked up at him and he returned her gaze. They sat in silence for a moment, speaking silently to one another everything that they wanted to say out loud. She went to say something but Mac placed a finger on her lips, silencing her again. His touch caused her head to spin and she wasn't sure whether what happened next was dream or reality.

She felt him pull her softly towards him and press his lips to hers. The kiss was tender and sweet as both were seeing if it felt right. Mac pulled away much too quickly for Stella's liking and he looked into her eyes again.

"I love you Stella. I know that this might not be the right time to tell you but I don't know if I could contain it any longer. You mean the world to me and after these past few days, I realize that I need to keep the ones I love close to me and never let them go."

Stella smiled and let out a small laugh through the tears that were once again spilling down her cheeks.

"I love you too Mac. So much. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't had woken up." Mac shushed her softly to stop her from working herself up.

"But I did wake up. I'm here with you and I am not going anywhere."

Stella sobbed once and then felt herself be pulled into a warm hug. He rocked her slowly and stroked her hair softly. She took in his words, so happy that he was now hers as she was his.

She calmed and looked back up at him. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her and the kiss was deepened. This kiss held none of the hesitance of the other but was instead hungry and passionate as they let all of their bottled up feelings pore into each other in that one wonderful moment

The sun was now rising in the sky, marking a new day of unknown possibilities.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it - sorry if it was a bit sad at times and I'm also sorry if it was a bit slow moving.**

**I thought I would write a bit in Lindsay's point of view to see her reaction to what was happening. I added the last little bit as a thanks for your reviews and also for a reward for waiting for the chapter lol :D**

**Please review - reviews make me smile, as always :D**


	3. Empty Darkness

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that i haven't updated in so long, i had writers block... but I managed to come up with this so I hope you like it, it is kind of long and it i told in a few more viewpoints than usual. It is a bit depressing at points but bear with it! Hope you like it! please review :D**

* * *

The morning sun was peaking through the hospital blinds causing lines of orange light to shimmer onto the white floor. The beeping that had continued through the night was still sounding through Lindsay's ears as she sat next to Danny, holding his pale hand in hers. She brought it up to her lips absent-mindedly and brushed a kiss on it, hoping to bring some colour back to it. She was worried about how ill he looked. Surely he should be getting better instead of just staying the same. Weren't hospitals meant to help people? Lindsay sighed and traced lines along Danny's hand with her thumb.

All Lindsay had left now was prayer. She prayed over and over that she would see the sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes again, that they would flutter open and that he would wake up, wearing his boyish grin whilst saying 'just messin' with you babe.' She let out a small laugh at the thought before another tear rolled down her cheek. It had obviously been saved from last nights down pour.

She didn't wipe it away but instead let it fall until it seeped though the crack of her mouth. The taste of salt lingered there and then more of them began to fall. Lindsay lay down her head on her husband's chest, his slow breathing soothing her and silently cried herself into a slumber.

*

Mac was lay back in his bed, staring back at the ceiling that he had mistaken earlier for some kind of warped heaven. He laughed softly to himself at his foolishness and saw at the corner of his eye that Stella was looking at him in curiosity, a smile tugging at her lips.

"What's so funny mister?" Stella was lay next to Mac, her arm over his waist and his holding her close to his chest.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Dangerous. I wouldn't do it too often, you'll hurt yourself." She laughed. The sound echoed in his ears softly and he loved it. He tapped her playfully on the arm at her comment and offered his own small laugh. Soon though, they both fell silent and the humour that passed between them evaporated into the hospitals muggy air. All that was left was the sadness and anticipation that they were trying to bury away. Mac couldn't let himself think of the worst but with each hour slipping past carrying no change, time didn't seem to be on Danny's side. He sighed deeply and Stella laid a kiss on his shirt.

"He'll be okay Mac. It's Danny, he'll pull through." Mac raised and dropped his eyebrows.

"Where have I heard that before?" Mac frowned and Stella let out her own sigh.

"I know but we have to be optimistic otherwise we will all fall into a hole of misery and that won't help matters at all. Besides, one good thing has come out of today." Stella looked up at him and Mac smiled down at her before brushing his lips against hers.

"And I'm very glad that it has."

"Me too. I love you Mac." She snuggled back into him and he softly rubbed her arm before planting a kiss into her brown curls.

"I love you too."

*

The busy corridors of the hospital were lined with people. Every one of them had a different story and a different reason for being there. Some were anxious, some were happy, others were sad and others were terrified. Isn't it strange how one place can bring out so many emotions? All of them so different yet all found under one roof.

On one particular corridor stood Don Flack. He was leaning against the wall, coffee in hand, staring at a couple that were standing further down the hallway. They were smiling to each other as a Doctor walked away from them. The woman was smiling, tears rolling down her aged face. Her husband (as Don presumed his was) hugged her and Don had to look away. The sight was causing his heart to ache further.

He looked ahead at Lindsay who was now sleeping, her head rested on Danny. He moved his eyes to his best friend's face and took a deep breath. All that was running through his mind was 'Come on man, you can get through this. Do it for your girls. Do it for me, for Jess.' He felt his aching heart throb painfully at the thought of her name yet he forced himself to stay strong. Had had to keep it together.

Slowly, he placed the now lukewarm coffee on the table next to him and sank into a nearby chair. He couldn't quite believe that yesterday had happened. In one miserable day, the woman he loved was taken away from him and now his best friend was threatening to go the same way. Someone up there was obviously not happy with him.

Don looked back at Danny and thought for a moment that he saw a movement. He blinked but Danny remained still so he put it down to tiredness, considering he hadn't slept for almost 24 hours.

Then, once again, he saw Danny's eyes flicker and this time he was positive he hadn't imagined it. Without hesitation, he shot out of his chair and ran into Danny's room. Lindsay awoke with a start and was about to say something when she saw Don run to Danny's side.

He looked down at his friend and waited. He waited for a sign that said he wasn't going insane and that Danny was indeed waking up.

And there it was.

Danny's eyes flickered again and Lindsay screamed. She too got up from her seat and leant over the bed. She still had hold of his hand but she reached her other one over the bed and grasped Don's tightly. He squeezed hers back, never taking his eyes of his friend.

Slowly, the misty blue of Danny's eyes met Don's and Don let out a loud laugh of relief. Danny was awake.

*

Mac was holding a now sleeping Stella and a smile was lighting up his face. Now matter how much he thought of all the horrific things that had occurred recently, the smile would not fade. He was with Stella Bonasera, holding her and kissing her hair. Nothing could take that joy away. However, he couldn't forget the terror that hung over him like a dark cloud when he thought of Danny and how his life was hanging in the balance. A small frown emerged between his dark eyebrows but it soon disappeared as he looked down at the beautiful woman lying next to him.

Mac shut his eyes to see if sleep would also consume him but they snapped open again when he heard a scream. He could have sworn that was Lindsay. The scream was closely followed by a loud laugh and Mac's confusion suddenly changed to upmost joy.

He shook Stella softly and she awoke, blinking in the light.

"Stella, I think there is good news awaiting us down the hall." Mac whispered to her. After a moment, Stella's face broke into a massive smile and they were soon both making their way into Danny's room.

*

The first thing that entered Danny's mind was: pain. He flickered his eyes open but the light of the glowing sun burned them. He shut them again and his brain began to focus on another pain. His side was aching extremely badly and Danny felt his eyes scrunch up in the agony that his brain was beginning to register. Half of him wanted to drift back to the blackness that held an escape for the pain that awaited him in consciousness but he felt a weight on the better side of his chest. He breathed in as much as his aching side would allow him and smelt the familiar scent of his wife. The pain didn't matter now, he had to wake up. For her. He tried to open his eyes again but the sun was still beating down into his eyes, causing them to water. Danny snapped them shut again and heard the sound of a door slamming. He felt the weight lift from his chest and realised that Lindsay must have woken up. He tried to open his eyes again for her but he failed once more. A piercing scream filled his ears and he wanted to laugh at the sound of Lindsay's excitement but he was saving his energy on staying conscious. Instead the laugh he wanted to sound was heard in his ears from somebody else who he recognised instantly as Don.

Slowly, he focused everything he had on opening his eyes and the light that was teasing him before lost. The smiling faces of his wife and best friend came into his vision and he offered a weak smile to them. Danny couldn't believe the sense of joy that was radiating around the room and he realised that they all mustn't have been sure on whether he would wake up. An overwhelming sense of relief washed over Danny as he realised how lucky he was and he felt Lindsay softly press her lips to his and he returned the kiss as best he could, wanting to prove to her that this was no dream and that he was here. He hated the thought of her in sadness.

Danny blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes further to the light when he saw Mac and Stella run through the door. He gave them another weak smile and they returned it, Stella's smile making the white of the walls seem grey.

Don was the first to speak. "Welcome back man."

"Ah, didn't think you could get rid of me that easily huh?" Danny realised how croaky his voice was and cleared it. Lindsay was quick to offer him a drink of water.

"I missed you. Don't you ever do that to me again." Lindsay said whilst carefully tapping him on the arm.

"Wasn't planning on it and would you mind not hitting me, injured here." Danny smiled at her after he spoke and Lindsay laughed.

Danny looked over at Mac who seemed close to tears. This unnerved Danny a little. Usually his boss was so locked up and tears were not seen often in Mac Taylor's eyes. Danny looked down at his hand which was wrapped in Stella's and smiled to himself.

"So you two finally got your act together?" Danny asked them. Stella laughed with the rest of the team and replied.

"Yes we did. Finally." Danny smiled as he watched her kiss Mac softly.

"Okay, happy for you and everything but your room is down there." Danny couldn't believe himself, he had just woken from a coma and he was still making wise ass jokes. He looked back at Mac who was still smiling.

"It's good to have you back Danny." Mac said.

"It's good to be back."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story - the reason it was kind of short is that I didn't want to make any wild guesses as to who the shooter is, I'll leave that up to the writers lol :D Hope it wasn't too slow or dull and that you all liked it :D**

**Please review - reviews make me smile, especially all of yours! :D**


End file.
